


[podfic] Cassie Lang And The Adventures In Befriending Hundred Year Old Super Soldiers

by reena_jenkins, stevergrsno (noxlunate)



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, M/M, POV Scott Lang, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 08:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18936946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxlunate/pseuds/stevergrsno
Summary: A few weeks later Steve and Bucky show up at Cassie’s soccer game.Maggie gives Captain America a nice slow look up and down, “Is that?” She doesn’t specify what that is but the ‘holy shit is that Captain America at our daughter’s soccer game?’ doesn’t particularly need to be said for Scott to hear it.In which Cassie Lang befriends a couple of de-aged super soldiers and proves some inter generational friendships can even survive the re-aging process





	[podfic] Cassie Lang And The Adventures In Befriending Hundred Year Old Super Soldiers

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cassie Lang And The Adventures In Befriending Hundred Year Old Super Soldiers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16520666) by [stevergrsno (noxlunate)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxlunate/pseuds/stevergrsno). 
  * Inspired by [Clint Barton And The Adventures In Terror Twin Rearing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16451441) by [stevergrsno (noxlunate)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxlunate/pseuds/stevergrsno). 
  * Inspired by [[Podfic] Clint Barton And The Adventures In Terror Twin Rearing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16469141) by [quietnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight/pseuds/quietnight). 



 

 **Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)   
****

**Warnings:** POV Scott Lang, Fluff, Friendship, Age Regression/De-Aging

 **Length:**  00:16:28

 **Download Link:**  You can download/stream this  **[podfic as an mp3 file](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(CA_AM\)%20_Cassie%20Lang%20And%20The%20Adventures%20In%20Befriending%20Hundred%20Year%20Old%20Super%20Soldiers_.mp3)**  (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
